Passage of Destiny
by Yankeesgrl
Summary: Annah finds herself taken from what she has always known as her homeland and is force to joureny with a man whom she falls in love with.


I can hardly call this a Fellowship of the Rings story, or any story involving the ring. This one takes place after the ring has been destroyed. You're probably thinking what's the point, right? What's it go to do with Tolkein's work? Well, I wanted to use the world of Middle Earth, the geography I should say, though I it might be mixed up a little here.  
You know all the disclaimer crap, so I won't put it down.  
I'd love R&R.  
  
Ten Years Earlier  
  
"Get out and don't come back!" The clerk shoved the little hobbit into the street.  
  
"Whoa!" Cried a rider as the little man tumbled in front of his horse.  
  
"Oh Cumin!" Cried Hyacinth, his wife.  
  
The rider stopped his party behind him as he slid from his saddle and kneeled to help the hobbit. "Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
Cumin looked up into the face of a young nobleman. He was an extremely tall man, though hobbits considered many men to be tall. He was muscular, also. His face was hard and cruel looking. His dark hair was tide back and his dark eyes looked down at him. His lips were between a neat mustache and goatee connecting. His cloak was a deep red and his clothes were embroidered with a golden thread. A large sword was sheathed at his side.  
  
"Yes, yes. I am." He picked himself up and brushed the dust off.  
  
"Tell me," The nobleman stood also. "What is the reason for this?"  
  
"Oh milord!" Hyacinth whimpered. "My husband, 'ere, was trying to get food for our family and the man wouldn't let him 'ave a bit of it."  
  
"Is this true?" He looked down at Cumin.  
  
"Yes sir," He looked down at his feet. "It is."  
  
"Well I shall see the reason of this man's stubbornness." He marched into the storehouse.  
  
Cumin joined his wife over by their wagon and pony and waited silently.  
  
"Good day to you sir." The nobleman greeted as he entered into the dark room.  
  
An obese man stood up quickly from his stooped position. "Good day milord! What can I get for you?"  
  
The nobleman picked up a slice of bread and tapped it against the counter, disgusted that it neither cracked, nor crumbled. He tossed it back onto the counter. "I have some friends out there saying that they were thrown out because a certain clerk wouldn't help them." He turned towards the fat man and waited for a reply.  
  
The man looked around nervously, slightly rocking his body back and forth. "Aye sir," He finally looked him in the eye. "I did 'ave a man who did such a thing. I threw 'im out 'fore you came in."  
  
He was not impressed with this man's bold falsehood. He leaned over the table and gave the man a cruel look. "I have not come here to participate in games, sir." He glanced down at a jug of ale near the man's feet. "Nor are you to throw your customers out on account of your gluttonous appetite for all this."  
  
"But sir," He started.  
  
"I'm not finished!" The man spat. "I am going to bring those two back in here and they will get what they need and you will neither bother them, nor have them pay. Is that clear?"  
  
"Y-yes sir!" The man trembled.  
  
The nobleman walked out, noticing his companions had left him. He called to the hobbits to come with him.  
  
Cumin and Hyacinth cautiously came forward and stepped into the storehouse with the man.  
  
The clerk glared at the two and grumbled under his foul breath.  
  
The hobbits gathered everything they needed and set it on the counter.  
  
"Wait." The nobleman ordered. He went over to a counter and pulled out a handful of sweets and put them into a small bag. "Here."  
  
"Oh but sir," Cumin stammered. "I have not enough money for such a luxury."  
  
"These are a gift," He glanced at the clerk. "From our fat friend over there."  
  
The hobbits said nothing.  
  
"Your supplies are also a gift." He continued.  
  
"Oh milord, we could not." Hyacinth exclaimed.  
  
"You could and you will." He said sternly. He grabbed half of the supplies and headed outside.  
  
Cumin quickly grabbed the rest with his wife's help and scampered behind.  
  
They set the supplies on the wagon.  
  
"How can we ever repay you milord?" Cumin asked.  
  
"Possibly someday I'll decide." He said sternly.  
  
"Perhaps," Hyacinth started, timidly. "You could grace us with yourself at our table. The children would love to see the man who helped us."  
  
"Aye," Cumin agreed. "My wife can make a fine stew."  
  
The nobleman frowned. Had his company been here he would have an excuse to turn down the invitation, but they weren't. "I would be honored to." He lied.  
  
"Milord," Cumin groaned as he climbed up into the wagon. "We have not had a proper introduction. I am Cumindot Took and this is my wife Hyacinth."  
  
The nobleman mounted his horse and rode beside the couple. "I am Aitrus, Lord of Esgaroth. I am also a civil officer, summoned to bring order to your town"  
  
"Oh milord, we did not know that we our guest is such an important authority." Hyacinth gasped.  
  
"It is nothing, I assure." Aitrus smiled. "A name only."  
  
"Well spoken, milord." Cumin laughed as they pulled out of the gates of Bree.  
  
They traveled into the country for a while until they came to the edge of a forest that was surrounded by rolling hills, in one of those hills laid the hobbits' house. A stone pathway led up to a large round door, painted a bright red. Two windows stuck out on the hills grassy side. Small flower and herb gardens hugged the sides of the pathway, making the trek a little difficult for the large man.  
  
"Children," Cumin called. "Come out at once. We have a visitor." He set the supplies down as the great door opened and five bodies came out, one boy and four girls.  
  
Cumin gathered three of the girls together. "This little flower is Rose, then Orchid, and lastly Daisy."  
  
Aitrus bent down and shook each ones little hand causing the girls to go into a fit giggles.  
  
Cumin moved over to the small boy. "This little rascal is Hickory."  
  
"Rascal indeed." Aitrus smirked. "Tell me something. Are all these names meant have a clever connection?"  
  
"Aye," Hyacinth nodded. "They are."  
  
"What about this one?" He nodded to the girl who stood away from the family. She was a stick compared to the rest of the plump little family. She looked to be twelve or thirteen years of age. Her face was sharp, her eyes were keen, but held much sorrow. Her hair was dark and fell wildly onto her shoulders and her dress was too bulky for her tiny figure.  
  
Orchid tugged at Aitrus's sleeve and he bent down to hear her words. "That is Ah-na. Mummy said she is special, but we know differently. She is not like us girls."  
  
Indeed when Aitrus looked again, he realized she was much taller than the others and her height was almost more than that of her parents. Her bare feet were neither broad, nor hairy.  
  
He stepped over to the child. "Hello Annah," He looked down at the girl.  
  
She quickly looked down at her feet in shame and respect. "Do not pity me, milord." She said quietly.  
  
"Surely, this one could have been given a beautiful name as the others." He looked over at the family.  
  
Cumin and his wife looked down shamefully.  
  
"No matter," He smiled. "Come let's get these into the house." He picked up a bag of food. "Your father has gotten something special for you children."  
  
The girls squealed in delight and Hickory danced around, but Aitrus noticed Annah did neither. She just gathered supplies in her arms and walked silently into the house.  
  
Hyacinth could, indeed, make a fine stew. And it was very filling, too.  
  
Aitrus watched each family member as they partook in the meal. He realized that the family had a hearty appetite, except for Annah. She barely picked at her food. Perhaps that would explain the bony figure.  
  
There was something about her, he couldn't quite get. She acted nothing like a hobbit, and she looked nothing like a hobbit. She was unique in a way.  
  
"Ah-na, love," Cumin cried. "Will you fetch us some more bread."  
  
"Yes, father." She said softly as she rose from the table.  
  
A knock came on the door as she moved into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh who could be visiting at this time?" Hyacinth asked in annoyance as she brushed bread crumbs from off her lap. She got up and waddled to the door. When she opened the door she cried out in excitement. "Gandalf! Why what are you doing about here?"  
  
"Oh I thought I would come by and see the family." The wizard smiled kindly to the woman.  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf!" The children screamed as they rushed from the table and gathered around the man.  
  
"Hello!" He laughed as they grabbed and pulled at him.  
  
"Show us a trick Gandalf!"  
  
"Tell us a story!"  
  
Annah came back with the bread and saw Gandalf.  
  
Aitrus suddenly realized this was the first smile she had given since he had come here.  
  
"Hello Gandalf." She said softly, placing the bread on the table.  
  
"How are you Annah?" Gandalf smiled warmly at the girl. "And who is this?" He asked looking at Aitrus.  
  
"Ah Gandalf, this is our guest! Aitrus, Lord of Esgaroth, a civil officer." Cumin said proudly. "He helped us in Bree today."  
  
"Did he indeed?" Gandalf looked skeptically at the man. "What has brought you to Bree, Aitrus?" He asked taking a seat beside the nobleman.  
  
"I came to inspect the city, if you might say." Aitrus said rather curtly.  
  
Gandalf smiled at the man. "And have you?"  
  
"I've only just come today, but from what I've seen I know already that much work is needed to be done." He said in his diplomatic voice.  
  
"I'll drink to that." Cumin raised his glass. "Gandalf, would you like some?"  
  
"Oh no," He shook his head. "I've actually come to speak to young Annah."  
  
Annah lifted her eyes in anticipation.  
  
"Well speak to the girl, man." Cumin cried, impatiently.  
  
"In private." Gandalf added.  
  
"Come Gandalf," Annah arose and led the man into another room.  
  
Aitrus looked on in confusion. What would an old man like that want with Annah.  
  
Cumin chuckled, "Who knows what this wizard wants this time with her."  
  
Aitrus raised his eyebrows. "Wizard?"  
  
"Aye," He leaned forward. "Surely you've heard of Gandalf the White?"  
  
Aitrus shook his head. "No, no I haven't."  
  
"Well you'll get to know him soon enough."  
  
"What does he want with Annah?" Aitrus asked.  
  
Cumin eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Well don't be. It is only Gandalf and Ah-na's concern."  
  
Aitrus suddenly turned grim. "Forgive me for asking." 


End file.
